1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dimension measuring apparatus capable of digitally measuring dimensions of a workpiece to be measured, and more particularly to a dimension measuring apparatus suitable for measuring a body of a motor vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accuracy in assembling an engine compartment of a motor vehicle constitutes an important factor for determining the quality of a body of a motor vehicle. However, heretofore, it has been almost impossible to instantaneously measure the accuracy of the individual vehicle bodies successively flowing on a welding-assembling line for the production of the vehicle bodies, and consequently, the individual vehicle bodies have been taken out of the production line so as to measure the accuracy in assembling. Because of this, it has been necessary to restrict the processing capacity of the production line, and a multiplicity of numbers of man-hours have been required for obtaining the samples for the measurement in order to merely inspect deflections in dimensions for the purpose of statistics. In consequence, difficulties are felt in improving the production capacity, and moreover, the routine quality control on the production line cannot be satisfactorily performed.